


Face to Face  With Demons Dancing

by turbulentsky



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: In The Flesh AU, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turbulentsky/pseuds/turbulentsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William's dead. Zombie/In The Flesh Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face to Face  With Demons Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this someday. For now, it's short and sweet.

There were footsteps pounding above him and it was dark. So dark. William didn’t understand. Something hadn’t clicked in his newly reawoken brain and he had no idea where he was. Then he realized he could barely move in the cramped space, and he didn’t need to breathe, yet he couldn’t help but start hyperventilating in fear. He didn’t know where he was, he barely knew who he was. All he knew was that he was needed to move, to get out. The whole world felt like it was pressing down on his chest, and maybe it was. He started to pound at the surface above him, it should’ve hurt with how hard he was hitting it, but he couldn’t feel a thing. He was numb.

 

Eventually the wood broke and there was dirt under his hands, though he couldn’t feel it to tell. He slowly broke away from of the wood until he was able to dig his way up, climbing out of the ground and looking around. The area was flooded with shuffling figures and without a thought, he joined them, heading to the lights of the city.

 

~

 

Gabe was doing what he usually did at night since William died. He was sitting on the couch, watching Tv, and trying to forget about all the bad things in his life. It wasn’t working. Pete kept trying to get him to go out, but he never felt like it. Every time he went out partying, he’d remember all the times he dragged William out with him, and how that’s what killed him.

 

He was startled out of his self pity session by an alarm from next door, and then he heard it, banging on his window. He got up to look, opening the curtain and quickly closing it again when he saw the person banging their head against his window. He didn’t know if he should’ve been scarred, but he was definitely confused.

 

He heard screams coming from next door and his confusion turned into absolute terror. He ran to the kitchen, getting the first weapon he could find and waiting.

  
From halfway across the house, the window broke.

 

~

 

Bill was scared and the white walls of the building were just making him more nervous. He wanted to leave so badly, but at the same time, leaving seemed like the most terrifying thing he could do. Society wouldn’t treat him the same, he knew that, but he wasn’t as worried about that as he was about Gabe. What if Gabe didn’t want him like this? He once again wished he had just stayed dead, it would’ve been easier that way. He wouldn’t have to feel the guilt over what he had done during the rising, and the people he killed would still be alive. He didn’t even know who he killed, and there were times he was grateful for that but other times he hated it. He deserved to feel all the guilt he was capable of feeling over that, he should’ve been punished for their murder.

 

He tried to shake himself out of his thoughts, knowing it would do no good in helping him calm down. He was going to see Gabe again, and he had no clue how he felt about it. He almost didn’t want to go, just because he knew Gabe wouldn’t think of him the same way. Gabe was still alive, after all.

 

He was lead to the room by guards, they told him it was precaution and they didn’t think he was dangerous, but Bill knew he could be. He knew what he had done. When he went into the room, he froze. Gabe was there, and seemed to be having the same thoughts he was. They stared at each other for a few long moments, before Gabe got up, and William braced himself for the worst. What he expected didn’t happen, though, and Gabe just came up, and enveloped him in a tight hug. Bill wished more than anything then that he could feel it.

 

It took a second for Bill to respond, but when he did he wrapped his arms just as tightly around Gabe, shocked when he heard the other man start to cry.

  
“Hey, it’s okay, I’m here,” Bill whispered, rubbing Gabe’s back. Gabe just shook his head, clinging to Bill tighter and whispering, “I missed you so much.” And Bill finally let go of his worry, he knew Gabe loved him just the same.


End file.
